Acadêmias em Duelo
by Amo Muito Tudo Isso
Summary: Uma antiga namorada de Seto descide fazer uma visita e leva consigo sua turma de alunos, a disputa pelo sucesso total defini não apenas qual é a melhor acadêmia de duelos, mas qual continua.


Adoro yu-gi-oh GX, mas como a comunidade de fics aqui é pequena – em português – estou criando essa fic de fichas e ver se assim motivo outras pessoas a movimentarem a área também.

Para caso de as pessoas não conhecerem o modelo de fanfic de fichas, é uma fic interativa, onde o autor faz uma proposta – no caso o tema da fic – e com base nela cria um modelo de fichas – que eu vou postar a baixo – especificando aquilo que os interessados em ter seu personagem na fic precisam responder para tentar uma vaga. Geralmente há um tempo especifico ou uma quantidade de vagas previamente explicitadas.

Pensando assim vamos ao básico que eu posso dispor já que no momento estou na faculdade sem um pingo de vontade de estudar. - Que vergonha. Apenas ressaltando que é uma fic romântica.

* * *

O Tema da fic

Prometo que posto o prólogo o mais rápido possível, mas no momento vamos deixar a criatividade rolar solta e fazer os personagens.

Na Europa um gênio da computação gráfica e artista plástica inova o cenário parisiense com sua obra arquitetônica e cultural, um centro de estudos de duelo, uma acadêmia de duelos, que resgata todo o estilo e graça francesa em classe, cores e glamour jamais esperados em algo tão impróprio para o tema como são cartas de monstro de duelo.

Ao contrário daquilo que se imagina a escola é um sucesso tão grande que crianças e adolescentes de toda a Europa têm um novo sonho: o de um dia conseguir ingressar na escola de duelos da França.

Ao contrário do que muita gente pensa, não apenas um novo e arrojado projeto foi colocado em prática como também uma rixa de anos, uma rivalidade entre Seto Kaiba e Guilhermina Pierre. Aparentemente Seto e Guilhermina eram noivos proclamados por seus respectivos pais, após a morte de ambos o jovem Seto acabou por cancelar seu compromisso, deixando alguém extremamente irritada, fazendo com que a jovem Pierre se tornasse inimiga mortal do jovem empreendedor da Kaiba Corp.

Depois de três anos de funcionamento e ótimos resultados com seus alunos chegando a ter grande reconhecimento em campeonatos continentais, Guilhermina revela seu real plano, tirar a acadêmia de duelos da Kaiba Corp do mapa. Assim ela se dirige a Ásia com sua elite e tentará de tudo para por em ruínas o sonho mais arrojado de Seto.

No mais como eu disse é uma fic romântica com pares, ou seja, as vagas são para namoradas e namorados dos personagens de Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Como eu não vou me lembrar de todos os personagens, ficaria muito feliz se conforme review – negativas ou positivas – me lembrassem nomes que eu vier a esquecer.

Os personagens são:

Jaden – Livre

Syrus – Livre

Alexis – Livre

Zane – Livre

Chazz – Livre

Chumley – Livre

Professor Banner – Livre

Aster – Livre

Bastion – Livre

Jesse – Livre

Blair – Livre

Tyranno – Livre

Eu sei que está faltando uma boa parte de personagens, mas eu gostaria realmente de ser lembrada deles.

O modelo de fichas deve ser respondido como o modelo abaixo, mas pode alterar ordem etc. Colocar imagens no lugar da descrição também é válido.

* * *

Modelo de Fichas

Nome completo

Como é conhecido no torneio continental da Europa - apelido

Idade

Aparência da personagem – Pode ser colocado uma imagem no lugar, lembrando apenas que o FFN não aceita o www, por favor colocar o link entre parênteses e colocar um * no lugar das barras / do endereço.

Personalidade – Não existem personagens perfeitos, digam aquilo de bom e de ruim da personalidade das personagens, desde já agradecida.

Dormitório – No momento eu ainda não descrevi os dormitórios da academia da França, mas não é por nível de duelo e sim por estilo de duelo, entre os três – direto, articulado, poison – no mais acho que já entenderam, diga apenas como seu personagem duela, para (dano/direto), (articulado/mágicas), (poison/armadilhas).

Cartas preferidas: Como é uma fic de fichas, e não estou atualizada em cartas, e a escola não fic na ásia, está liberado até mesmo criar cartas. De um modo geral só vou precisar das cartas especificas abaixo, não é necessário um baralho inteiro.

Carta de fusão – o nome de ambas as cartas, com descrição de dano e defesa e habilidades. O nome da carta de fusão, pontos de ataque e defesa, habilidades se tiver.

Carta armadilha – O nome e o efeito da carta, se é continuo ou temporário, quanto tempo.

Carta mágica – O nome e o efeito, se é continuo ou temporário.

Carta monstro – Até cinco cartas no máximo, no minimo duas, essas cartas não devem ser contadas como as cartas de fusão.

Carta mágica ambiente – O nome da carta, o efeito dela e com o que o campo se parece quando ela é ativada. Pode ser coloca imagem.

Par – Escolher na parte de personagens livres, pode também adicionar um personagem que não esteja lá.

Perguntas rápidas e finais.

O que gosta

O que não gosta

Cor preferidas

Breve história de no máximo 5 – cinco – linhas de como entrou na acadêmia de duelos.

Breve história de porque odeia seu par – 3 linhas de uma breve rixa, é a carta dele, é a forma como ele duela, acha ele meio molenga, um slifer preguiçoso, essas coisas básicas.

Coisas que deseja acrescentar.

* * *

No mais como eu disse posto o mais rápido possível um prólogo e já coloco os personagens se até lá tiver algum corajoso a fazer ficha.

Observação 01 – as amigas e o irmão da Alexis também estão livres, de ultimo momento, mas é que lembrei deles na hora de postar a fic mesmo, desculpa.


End file.
